


[Podfic of] Bulletproof Use of Bullet Points

by Podcath



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:01:55] Sexonastick's summary: Nobody values friendship more than Aubrey Posen. (Even her best friend, Chloe, can really only be said to consider friendship equally as important as Aubrey does.) The point is: it matters.</p><p>But Beca Mitchell might just be the most annoying person at Barden University. (Important note: she most definitely is.)</p><p>Tolerating smug shitheads for the sake of someone else is surely the True Meaning of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bulletproof Use of Bullet Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bulletproof Use of Bullet Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672628) by [sexonastick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick/pseuds/sexonastick). 



### For Exmanhater #ITPE2014

**Title:** [ Bulletproof Use of Bullet Points](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672628)  
**Author:** [sexonastick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Pitch Perfect  
**Pairings:** Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell  
**Length:** 1:01:55  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : U Penn Off The Beat - Mummer's Dance, The Backbeats - If I Were a Boy, Pentatonix - Can't Hold Us , Mike Tompkins, the Pitch Perfect Cast and You -Starships, Voices Of Lee - No One, Exit 245 - Titanium, Noteworthy - Without You, Pentatonix - Royals  


**mp3:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/19ki632v2wkn6rk/PP_-_Sexonastick_-_Bulletproof_Use_of_Bullet_Points_\(read_by_Cath\).zip) (23.3 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x59rhfnnv6kpwad/PP_-_Sexonastick_-_Bulletproof_Use_of_Bullet_Points_\(read_by_Cath\)_%5Baudiobook%5D.zip) (24.1 MB)  



End file.
